


Wintererinnerung

by DaintyCrow



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein 5-OS-Advendskalender (jeden Advent und Weihnachten 1 OS)</p><p>Was wenn House vor Stacy schon jemanden gehabt hätte? Und wenn jemand aus eben diesem Leben jetzt wieder bei ihm auftauchen würde?</p><p>Auszug: „Mögen sie House?“ Leicht war Jessica von der Frage überrascht und sie drehte den Kopf ihrem Gegenüber zu, ehe sie die Augen wieder aufschlug. „Warum wollen sie das wissen?“ […] „Ist er nett?“ Es war eine wirklich ernst gemeinte Frage, aber Jessica konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Darüber lässt sich streiten. Ziemlich gut sogar.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wintertime memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311157) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



> Hey,  
> also dieser „Adventskalender“ wurde letztes Jahr schon von mir geschrieben und auf einer deutschen Fanfiktion-Seite veröffentlicht, aber es spricht ja nichts dagegen, das ganze dieses Jahr zu wiederholen.  
> Diese OS hier werden zwar miteinander zu tun haben, und auch eine Reihenfolge besitzen, aber es wird keine Geschichte sein, da die Zwischenteile eigentlich immer fehlen und nicht alles beschrieben wird, sondern nur die ein oder andere 'Situation' oder vielleicht mal ein längerer Zeitabschnitt.
> 
> Außerdem warne ich hiermit davor, dass die Charas vermutlich ziemlich OOC sind, ich bin aber immer dankbar für Tipps, wie ich das ändern kann. (Auch wenn das vermutlich noch nicht in dieser 'Story' passiert.)
> 
> Weitere ANMERKUNG: Letztes Jahr wurde hierzu noch ein OS als Spin-Off von RamonaXX geschrieben, der auch unabhängig hiervon gelesen werden kann. Falls jemand Interesse hat: [House und eine Katze?](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/54a845970004608fd447c3c/1/House-und-eine-Katze-) (Er ist wirklich gut und ich kann ihn nur Empfehlen.)
> 
> Zur „Story“ an sich:  
> Setting: Irgendwann um die Zeit mit House neuem Team.  
> Warnings: OOC  
> Disclaimer: Außer meinem OC und der Idee gehört mir nichts.  
> Anmerkungen: Jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit anderen Storys ist nicht beabsichtigt. Ehrlich. Außerdem bin ich noch nicht wirklich lange in diesem Fandom, und kenne lediglich die gesamte erste und fast gesamte zweite Staffel, vom Rest kenne ich nur so ein paar Folgen zwischendurch - leider. (Darum bin ich auch hier immer gerne für Tipps offen. Keiner braucht sich hier zurückzuhalten, egal ob Charakter- oder Inhaltsmäßig.)
> 
> Und nun viel Spaß :)

Laut schlug sie die Autotür des Wagens, aus dem sie soeben gestiegen war, hinter sich zu und schaute kurz über die Straße auf deren gegenüberliegende Seite. Das Princeton-Plainsboro-Teaching-Hospital. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Und eigentlich war sie auch viel zu früh dran. Ihr eigentlicher Termin war immerhin erst in einem Monat.  
Sie ließ erneut den Blick über das Gebäude schweifen, während sie mit einem Knopfdruck auf den Schlüssel ihr Auto verriegelte. Schnee bedeckte die Ränder des kurzen Weges, der zum Krankenhaus führte, sowie den kleinen verkümmerten Baum, der vor den verglasten Eingangstüren stand, die Fensterbretter und das Dach.  
Normalerweise mochte sie den Schnee. Nein, das wäre untertrieben. Sie liebte den Schnee. Aber jetzt? Wohl kaum. Nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er ihr nicht erlauben würde, für die nächste Zeit bei ihm unterzukommen. Aber andererseits, was sollte er schon dagegen haben? Sie hatten früher auch schon zusammengewohnt, und da hatte es ihn auch nicht gestört, sie um sich zu haben. Zumindest hatte er es nicht gezeigt, falls es so gewesen sein sollte, und normalerweise sagte er immer, was er dachte, also warum sollte er es ausgerechnet in dem Moment damals anders gehandhabt haben?

Die weißen Wölkchen, die sich aus ihrem Atem bildeten und ihre langsam kälter werdenden Fingerspitzen erinnerten sie daran, dass sie immer noch draußen in der Kälte stand und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Obwohl sie ihren gefütterten Mantel anhatte – und das nur um sich warm zu halten, da sie ihn eigentlich nicht einmal leiden konnte – und sie zusätzlich sowohl Handschuhe als auch Schal trug, merkte sie, dass sie, trotz der erst wenigen Minuten die sie hier stand, bereits völlig durchgefroren war.  
Ein paar leise Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses. Immer darauf bedacht, auf den glatten, schneebedeckten Flächen nicht auszurutschen oder sogar hinzufallen.  
Kurz bevor sie die großen Glastüren aufstieß, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Wagen um. Spätestens jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr, auch wenn es das eigentlich schon nicht mehr gegeben hatte, als sie ihre Wohnung hinter sich gelassen hatte, um hier her zu fahren.  
Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und öffnete endgültig die Tür zum Eingangsbereich. Die Wärme des Krankenhauses stob ihr entgegen, als hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, dass sie endlich hier auftauchte. Über ihren eigenen Gedanken lächelnd trat sie schließlich ein.  
Während sie sich die Handschuhe von den Händen streifte und vorsichtig über ihre Fingerspitzen blies, um sie zu wärmen, sah sie sich kurz in dem großen, fröhlich weihnachtlich geschmückten Empfangssaal um: Überall hingen goldene und silberne Lametta-Bänder und an den vier Ecken des Raumes stand jeweils ein kleiner, mit roten und gold-gelben Christbaumkugeln und je einer farbigen Lichterkette geschmückter, Weihnachtsbaum. Zusätzlich fand man auf einigen Tischen und auf dem Empfangstresen noch ein paar Schüsseln mit Zuckerstangen oder Lebkuchen, sowie Schokoladenstückchen, und ab und an schmückten Bilder, die nicht zwingend Weihnachtlich aussahen, die Wände.  
Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie sich vorstellte, wie es ihm wohl damit gehen musste. Grinsend strich sie sich ein paar Schneeflocken aus ihrem schwarzen Haar und löste auch den weißen Schal, den sie um ihren Hals geschlungen hatte. Weiß und Schwarz. Sie liebte diesen Kontrast. Überhaupt liebte sie Kontraste, aber weiß und schwarz fand sie war der schönste von allen.

Ein weiterer Blick durch die Halle zeigte ihr, dass alle Krankenschwestern, die sich um den Empfangsbereich kümmerten, ziemlich beschäftigt auf ihren Computern herumtippten und ihrer Umgebung keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken schienen.  
Na toll. Auch das noch! Sie atmete einmal tief durch und setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf. Genau vor der Rezeption blieb sie stehen. „Guten Tag.“ Wahrscheinlich hätte sie lieber 'Morgen' sagen sollen, es war immerhin gerade mal halb 10, wie ihre Uhr im Auto angezeigt hatte. „Ich würde gerne mit Dr. House sprechen.“  
Die Frau sah nicht einmal auf, als sie antwortete. „Er ist gerade beschäftigt, aber ich setze Sie gerne auf die Patientenliste, dann kümmert er sich um Sie wenn er mit den anderen Patienten fertig ist. Es sei denn natürlich Sie haben einen Termin, wie war der Name?“ Die Frau schenkte immer noch nichts außer dem Rechner vor sich Beachtung.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube sie haben mich missverstanden“, meinte sie dann zu der Dame hinter dem Tresen. „Ich würde nur gerne mit ihm sprechen. Ich habe weder einen Termin, noch bin ich eine Patientin … Ich würde halt nur gerne kurz mit ihm sprechen.“  
„Tut mir leid, dann kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen.“ Die Schwester hörte auf auf der Tastatur herumzutippen, drehte sich zum Drucker neben dem Rechner um, nahm einen Zettel, der daraus zum Vorschein kam, legte ihn in eine rote Mappe und brachte diese dann zu einer Kollegin.

„Alles klar-“ Die Nicht-Patientin zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte der Frau, die sie einfach stehen gelassen hatte nach, bevor sie sich zu den Plätzen im Wartezimmer umdrehte. „-dann warte ich einfach mal.“ Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ließ sich auf den Platz neben einer, wenn sie schätzen müsste, etwa 35-jährigen Frau nieder.  
Diese lächelte freundlich. „Wollen Sie auch zu Dr. House?“, fragte sie dann und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um.  
„Jessica. Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Jessica … oder Jess und sagen Sie du, sonst komme ich mir immer älter vor, als ich eigentlich bin.“  
Die Frau kicherte leicht. „So alt sehen Sie nun aber wirklich nicht aus und ich denke, ich bleibe lieber beim 'Sie'. Ich bin Amanda.“  
„Freut mich.“ Jessica streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin 24 und ja, ich möchte zu Dr. House. Aber wenn Sie die Frage erlauben, warum wollen Sie zu ihm?“  
„Nun ja, er ist Arzt, und das hier ist ein Krankenhaus, richtig?“, stellte Amanda eine Gegenfrage, wobei Jessica grinsen musste.  
„Ja schon-“ Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte ihr gegenüber eindringlich. „-aber warum House? Sie sehen erschöpft aus, keineswegs krank. Wenn ich raten müsste würde ich sagen, Ihr Problem ist psychologischer Natur.“  
Amanda kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, bevor sie sich wieder auf Jess fixierte. „Geht es noch weiter?“  
Jetzt war es an Jessica zu kichern. „Sicher, wenn Sie wollen.“ Sie machte eine Pause und wartete bis Amanda leicht verzögert nickte. „Ich würde sagen, Ihr Problem besteht darin, dass Sie momentan oft Streit mit Ihrem Mann haben, denn wenn es Probleme auf Arbeit wären sähen Sie gestresst und nicht erschöpft aus. Aber darauf muss ich nicht näher eingehen, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie nicht über ihn reden wollen. Ich denke mal, dass Sie wissen, warum Sie erschöpft sind, darum sind Sie nicht der Grund, warum Sie jetzt hier sitzen … Ihr Mann kann es auch nicht sein, den würden Sie alleine hier her schicken. Ich vermute Sie … haben ein Kind?“  
Amanda nickte langsam. „Einen Sohn.“  
„Er leidet unter Schlafmangel, richtig? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er nicht hier ist. Sie haben ihn zu Hause gelassen, damit er sich ausruhen kann.“ Jessica drehte kurz den Kopf Richtung Rezeption, bevor sie weiter sprach, ohne ihren Blick wieder zurück wandern zu lassen. „Wenn ich raten müsste würde ich sagen er leidet unter Stresssymptomen. Zu viele Hausaufgaben, wird in der Schule geärgert. All sowas halt. Das kann manchmal zu Alpträumen und Einschlafproblemen führen. Und ich würde sagen der Streit mit ihrem Mann hilft ihm dabei auch nicht weiter. Sie sollten sich mit ihm aussprechen, und Ihren Sohn ein paar Tage zu Hause lassen. Das dürfte helfen.“ Sie drehte ihr Gesicht wieder Amanda zu. „Was sagen Sie? Hab' ich recht?“  
Sie konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, wie Amanda überlegte. „Bis auf die Sache mit den Hausaufgaben - mein Sohn geht noch nicht zur Schule – könnten Sie durchaus Recht behalten … ich weiß es nicht genau, er hat nie etwas von Problemen im Kindergarten berichtet … Aber jetzt müssen Sie mir auch eine Frage beantworten. Warum wollen Sie zu Dr. House? Sie meinten vorhin zur Schwester, dass Sie keine Patientin seien.“ Sie hob eine Augenbraue, was Jess dazu veranlasste es als fragenden Blick aufzufassen.  
„Ich möchte ihn was fragen.“ Die junge Frau seufzte. „Es ist mir ziemlich wichtig, aber die Krankenschwester wollte mir ja nicht zuhören.“ Jessica lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
„Mögen Sie House?“  
Leicht war Jessica von der Frage überrascht, und sie drehte den Kopf wieder ihrem Gegenüber zu, ehe sie die Augen wieder aufschlug. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Ich mein', wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf?“  
Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hat mich interessiert. Sie sahen gerade so aus, als sei er Ihnen wichtig.“  
„Oh, das ist er. Auf jeden Fall. Und ich mag ihn auch. Denke ich mal … “  
„Ist er nett?“  
Es war eine wirklich ernst gemeinte Frage, aber Jessica konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Darüber lässt sich streiten. Ziemlich gut sogar.“  
„Und was denken Sie? … Ist er nett?“ Amanda zögerte leicht, bevor sie die Frage äußerte.  
„Ich denke-“ Jessica kaute abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich denke, Sie würden ihn nicht besonders gut leiden können. Und jeder Psychologe wäre begeistert, wenn er House behandeln dürfte.“  
„Dann würden Psychologen ihn mögen?“  
„Nein. Nie im Leben.“ Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ein Psychologe würde ihn noch viel mehr hassen als ein normaler Mensch. Er wäre lediglich begeistert von so einem schwierigen Fall.“

„Aber Sie mögen ihn?“, fragte Amanda kurze Zeit später weiter.  
Jessica wusste jetzt schon, dass sie diese Frau wirklich mochte, auch wenn sie sie erst seit kurzem kannte. Amanda dachte mit und war wirklich ziemlich aufmerksam. „Ja.“ Sie Grinste breit. „Ja, ich mag ihn. Ich finde House sympathisch.“  
„Sympathisch?!“ Sie sah auf, als ein dunkelhäutiger Mann in einem weißen Kittel auf sie zukam. „House ist nicht sympathisch. Er ist bestenfalls auf eine unfreundliche Art höflich … im absoluten Sonderfall.“ Er blieb genau vor den zwei Frauen stehen. „Tut mir leid, ich habe gerade Ihr Gespräch mitbekommen, und eigentlich wollte ich mich ja auch gar nicht einmischen.“  
„Und wer sind Sie?“ Jessica schlug die Beine übereinander und strich sich einmal mit dem Mantelärmel übers Gesicht, während sie mit der freien Hand die obersten Knöpfe der Jacke öffnete. Jetzt wo ihr warm war, konnte sie das Ding auch loswerden.

„Dr. Foreman.“ Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Ich-“  
„Oh, Sie!“, unterbrach Jess ihn abrupt und griff nach der Hand, um sie zu schütteln. „Eric Foreman, richtig? Sie gehören doch zu House' Team.“ Sie strahlte ihn an.  
Er hob die Augenbrauen und nickte leicht. „Ja, richtig. Und Sie sind? Woher kennen Sie mich?“  
„Jessica, hab von Ihnen gehört. Wo ist House gerade?“  
„Ähm, er ist gerade beschäftigt.“ Er drehte den Kopf hin und her und sah sich kurz um. Jessica konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er verwirrt war.  
„Aha, und wie sind die anderen aus seinem Team so? Warum heißt die Frau Dreizehn? Wie heißt sie wirklich? Und wieso sind Chase und Cameron nicht mehr im Team? Warum sind Sie drei eigentlich zurückgekommen, nachdem Sie doch nicht mal mehr hier im Krankenhaus gearbeitet haben?“ Sie grinste ihn breit an.  
„Ich denke das sollten Sie die verschiedenen Personen lieber selber fragen“, meinte er wenige Sekunden später ausweichend.  
„Okay.“ Sie lächelte zwar weiter, drehte sich aber zwischendurch wieder zu Amanda und dann zurück zu ihm. „Aber wie Dreizehn wirklich heißt, können Sie mir doch sicher verraten.“  
„Ihr Name ist Dr. Remy Hadley. Und House nennt sie Dreizehn, weil sie bei dem Auswahlverfahren die Dreizehn als Nummer hatte.“  
„Aha. Kling irgendwie … lustig.“ Jessica hibbelte ein wenig unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.  
Amanda verzog ihre Mundwinkel ganz leicht nach oben. „Und Sie stellen ihm keine Weiteren Fragen?“  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt einfach Dinge, die man nicht macht. Und ich denke jemanden über etwas auszufragen, wenn er es nicht will, gehört dazu.“  
„Darf ich wissen, was Sie von Beruf sind?“ Jess drehte sich wieder zu Foreman und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, während sie den Kopf schon fast auf ihrer Schulter ablegte, so schräg hielt sie ihn. „Es hatte mich nur interessiert, ich hab' gesehen, wie Sie der Patientin-“ Er deutete kurz auf Amanda. „-vorhin eine Diagnose gestellt haben.“  
Jessica setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und begann erneut zu grinsen. „Ich bin Psychologin.“  
„Das würde die Sache natürlich erklären“, kam es nun gemischt mit einem lauten Ausatmen von Amanda.  
„Ja,wahrscheinlich.“ Jessica Kicherte leise. „Und das ich einen ähnlichen Fall erst vor kurzem hatte hat mir auch stark weitergeholfen.“  
Foreman schaute kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ihr Fall würde auch erklären, warum Sie eine solche Diagnose einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln … die war ja nicht besonders logisch geschlussfolgert.“  
„Stimmt, war nicht besonders logisch, aber es war eben alles ziemlich ähnlich.“ Jessica grinste unentwegt weiter. „Normalerweise könnte ich das sicher nicht so einfach.“

Plötzlich war ein leises Piepsen zu hören und Foreman zog einen Pager aus der Tasche seines Arztkittels, ehe er einmal den beiden Frauen zunickte und sich verabschiedete. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch etwas Dingendes zu erledigen.“  
„Vielleicht begegnet man sich ja mal wieder“, winkte ihm Jess kurz nach, bevor sie sich endgültig von dem Arzt ab und ihrer neuen 'Freundin' zuwandte. „Woran denken Sie gerade?“, fragte sie Amanda leise, als sie bemerkte, das diese nicht ganz bei der Sache war.  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie hier sind, um Dr. House eine Diagnose zu stellen.“  
„Nein!“, entfuhr es ihr sofort, und vielleicht etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Tut mir leid … dich schaffe das schonas ist nur auch eine Sache, die man nicht tun sollte. Ich halte mich normalerweise von solchen Sachen fern.“  
„Oh, ich dachte nur, weil Sie vorhin meinten, jeder Psychologe wäre von einem Fall wie House begeistert.“ Amanda lächelte sie warm an.  
„Ja schon … man-“ Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Man sollte als Psychologe zwischen Job und 'Normalität' unterscheiden können. Ich kann eigentlich nicht auf jemanden zugehen und ihn mit Fragen überhäufen, um ihm eine Diagnose zu stellen. Man sollte sich immer im klaren darüber sein, dass jeder der zu einem Psychologen in die Praxis kommt das freiwillig tut. Und sich der Fragerei freiwillig aussetzt. House würde das nie freiwillig tun, und darum werde ich ihm auch keine Diagnose stellen.“  
„Verständlich.“ Die Dame nickte langsam, bevor sie weitersprach. „Fällt es Ihnen nicht schwer, das ganze zu trennen? Also Arbeit und … 'Leben' sage ich jetzt einfach mal.“  
„Doch. Klar fällt es mir schwer.“ Sie fuhr sich wieder mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels durchs Gesicht, bevor sie kurz aufstand um den Mantel auszuziehen. Hier drinnen war es wirklich viel zu warm für das Ding. „Jedem fällt das am Anfang schwer aber die anderen Psychologen schaffen es ja auch, also krieg' ich das auch noch hin.“ Sie warf ihren Mantel auf den Platz auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte und streckte sich einmal. „Und außerdem kenne ich Leute, mit denen ich mich darüber unterhalten kann, also natürlich nicht wirklich, wegen ärztlicher Schweigepflicht und so, aber eben doch genügend, um damit klar zu kommen.“  
„Sind das auch Psychologen?“  
„Ähm … nein. Aber Ärzte. Alle Ärzte haben dieses Problem, egal was ist, man darf nicht drüber sprechen, und komischerweise halten sich auch fast alle Ärzte daran.“ Sie wippte auf den Füßen vor und zurück.  
„Ist das nicht Ziel der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht, dass man nicht dagegen verstößt? Immerhin geht es um vertrauen zwischen Patient und Arzt.“  
„Ja schon … aber ich kenne Ärzte, die gerne prahlen, und bei denen finde ich es immer überraschend, wenn sie niemandem erzählen, was sie so geleistet haben.“  
„Okay. Also mit wem reden Sie drüber? Diesem House?“  
„Nope.“ Jess sah sich in der großen Halle um.  
„Suchen Sie etwas? Und mit wem dann?“ Amanda ließ sich etwas tiefer in den Stuhl sinken, nahm ihre Hände von den Stuhllehnen und faltete sie in ihrem Schoß.  
„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie spät es ist.“ Sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts und entdeckte über dem Eingang eine Uhr. Irgendwas zwischen halb und um 12. Dreiviertel?  
„11:42 Uhr.“ Amanda sah von ihrer Armbanduhr auf.  
„Vielen Dank.“ Jess grinste sie breit an. „Und ich unterhalte mich hauptsächlich mit einem Freund von House über meine Probleme. Er arbeitet auch hier. Als Onkologe. Ähm-“ Sie sah kurz zu Amanda. „-also mit Krebspatienten und so. Hat also psychisch eine ähnliche Situation wie ich. Wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer. Er kommt allerdings ziemlich gut damit klar. Besser als ich zumindest. Aber vielleicht ist das ja auch gar nicht so schwer.“ Sie hörte auf, hin und her zu laufen und setzte sich wieder. „Wie lange warten Sie hier schon? … Würde mich nur mal interessieren, Sie sind immerhin schon länger hier als ich und ich bin jetzt schon seit etwa 2 Stunden da.“  
Amanda seufzte. „Ich bin gegen 9 hier angekommen.“  
„Klingt nicht so gut. Vielleicht sollten Sie nicht darauf warten, das House sich dazu bequemt Sie zu empfangen. Andererseits-“ Sie sah kurz zu den Krankenschwestern an der Rezeption, die immer noch nicht auf ihre Umgebung eingingen. „-nach einem anderen Arzt zu fragen bringt wahrscheinlich auch nicht besonders viel.“  
„Sie hören sich so an, als würden sie nicht glauben, dass House sich noch blicken lässt.“  
„Tue ich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht. Ich mein: er ist ziemlich sicher schon im Krankenhaus, und er wird es auch wieder verlassen, deshalb werden Sie ihn schon noch zu sehen bekommen … aber er ist grundsätzlich immer der Meinung, dass Patienten überflüssig und nervenaufreibend sind, und darum versucht er sich immer davor zu drücken sie zu behandeln. Nein stopp, das nicht, lassen Sie mich das umformulieren: Er versucht sich davor zu drücken, ihnen zu begegnen, deshalb vermeidet er es die 'normaleren' Patienten zu behandeln, bei denen er wirklich anwesend sein muss.“  
Amanda nickte, verzog aber das Gesicht. „Das klingt für mich nicht wirklich nach einem guten Arzt.“  
„Ohh doch. Das ist er. Er ist der beste. Einen besseren finden sie niemals. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Zumindest finden sie in dieser Stadt keinen besseren, auf der ganzen Welt wäre dann doch ein wenig übertrieben. Aber sozial ist er wirklich nicht ganz … na ja, auf der Höhe, würde ich sagen. Sie sollten zumindest keine Nettigkeiten von ihm erwarten, denn dann wären Sie ziemlich enttäuscht. Wirklich ziemlich enttäuscht.“ Jessica lachte leicht.  
„Mit anderen Worten ich werde hier noch eine Weile sitzen.“  
Jessica kaute ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie nickend antwortete. „Jap, so würde ich es zumindest sagen.“ Sie ließ wieder ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ehe ihre Augen sich aufhellten, und ihr Lächeln sich wieder in ihr Gesicht stahl. „Oder vielleicht auch nicht, passen Sie kurz auf meine Sachen auf, bitte.“

Sie erhob sich und ließ ihre Klamotten einfach liegen, lief mit schellen Schritten einmal quer durch den Saal, wobei ihre hohen Absatzschuhe ein klackendes Geräusch auf dem laminierten Boden machten. „Jimmy!“ Sie hob die Hand, um einem jungen Arzt zuzuwinken, der gerade auf die Fahrstühle zu getreten war. „Warte mal kurz, ich möchte dich um was bitten.“ Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und umarmte ihn einmal schnell, was er auch augenblicklich erwiderte.  
„Was machst du denn hier? Dein Vorsorgeuntersuchungstermin ist erst in einem Monat.“ Er hielt sie ein kleines Stückchen von sich weg und sie musste aufsehen, um ihn überhaupt ansehen zu können, da er gut einen Kopf größer war als sie.  
„In gut einem Monat, und ich war eigentlich hier, um House zu bitten, bei ihm wohnen zu dürfen.“ Sie machte eine minimalistische Pause. „Nur bis zu meinem Termin natürlich. Ich will ihm ja nicht zur last fallen“, fügte sie noch flink hinzu.  
„Ich muss sagen, ich zweifel ernsthaft daran, dass du ihm überhaupt zur Last fallen könntest. Es bist immerhin du.“ Der Arzt lächelte zaghaft und strich ihr einmal flüchtig durchs Haar. „Und was wolltest du von mir? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du willst, dass ich ihn für dich darum bitte. Damit würdest du ja nur riskieren, dass er vielleicht nein sagt.“  
„Jaaa … das will ich ja auch gar nicht, aber ich würde gerne mit ihm reden, und ich dachte du könntest mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde … die Krankenschwestern konnten mir nicht so gut helfen.“ Sie zog eine Grimasse, während sie flüchtig zu dem Empfangstisch deutete, an dem immer noch niemand wirklich auf seine Umgebung achtete.  
Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warte kurz.“ Er holte seinen kleinen Pager aus der Tasche und tippte kurz etwas darauf ein, nach wenigen Sekunden erhielt er eine Antwort. „Untersuchungsraum 10.“ meinte er dann und steckte das kleine Gerät wieder ein. „Viel Glück mit ihm.“  
„Danke, aber das schaff' ich schon, ist immerhin House. Sehen wir uns noch?“  
„Sicher. Wenn du wirklich bleibst.“ Durch das öffnen der Fahrstuhltüren wurden die Beiden darauf hingewiesen, dass der Aufzug neben ihnen gehalten hatte.  
Zügig wurde der junge Arzt von Jessica in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Bis dann“, meinte sie noch einmal und drehte sich dann in Richtung der Untersuchungsräume um, ehe sie in selbige auch verschwand.

-

„Wilson, ich dachte schon, Sie kommen gar nicht mehr.“ House hatte sich, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, auf einem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Beine auf dem im Zimmer stehenden Krankenbett übereinander geschlagen. Er hielt eine Zeitschrift, in die er vertieft war, in der einen Hand, und mit der anderen drehte er ununterbrochen einen kleinen Gummiball hin und her.  
„Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei.“ Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, ging um den Stuhl herum und setzte sich, House genau gegenüber, auf die Liege. „Du hast noch 'ne ganze Menge Patienten“, bemerkte sie spitz.  
Angesprochener legte die Zeitschrift auf seinen ausgestreckten Beinen ab, und sah auf. „Pet, was machst du hier?“ Sie meinte leichte Überraschung in seinem Blick zu erkennen.  
„Jess bitte, nicht Pet. Und ich sitze hier, während ich versuche, dich davon zu überzeugen, endlich deine vielen Patienten zu behandeln.“  
„Gut, Jess … und du weißt genau, dass ich das ernst meinte. Du wirst ja wohl kaum wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, wie meinen Patienten, die Stadt verlassen, in der du wohnst.“ Er hörte auf mit dem Ball zu spielen und legte ihn ebenfalls auf seinen Beinen ab. „Also? Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich-“ Sie fing an auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, ehe sie vorsichtig und wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf leicht senkte, als würde sie überlegen, ob sie nicken sollte oder nicht. „Ich sage dir, was ich will, wen du deine Patienten behandelt hast … Es gibt da eine, die heißt Amanda, sie wartet schon seit-“ Jess sah kurz auf einen Wecker, der neben House auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. „-knapp 3 Stunden.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
House atmete ein paar mal tief durch, und wandte dann den Blick von der jungen Frau ab. „Schön. Also wenn ich diese Amelie-“  
„Amanda!“, unterbrach Jessica sofort.  
„-Amanda behandelt habe, verrätst du es mir?“  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich von einer ernsten Mine zu einem fröhlichen Lachen, „Genau. Aber du hast die ganzen anderen Patienten vergessen. Ich sagte, du musst alle Patienten behandeln.“  
Er seufzte einmal laut auf. „Na schön, dann sag ihr, ich werde mir anhören, weshalb sie hier ist.“  
„JA!“, jubelte Jessica mehr oder weniger leise, sprang von der Liege und verschwand aus dem Raum, während House noch immer Kopfschüttelnd auf seinem Stuhl saß.

-

„Amanda! Danke, dass Sie auf meine Sachen aufgepasst haben.“ Sie schmunzelte die Dame freundlich an. „House ist in Untersuchungsraum 10, und er behandelt Sie jetzt gerne.“  
Amanda nickte einmal. „Wenn sie die Frage erlauben Jessica, wie haben sie es geschafft House zu überreden?“  
„Ach, ich habe so meine Methoden. Also los, gehen Sie schon, ich bin mir zwar ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit meiner Diagnose nicht falsch lag, aber vielleicht hat er noch ein paar Tabletten oder so, die Ihrem Sohn helfen können.“ Jessica nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, ehe sie ihre Sachen von dem Stuhl nahm, und sich hinsetzte, nur um sich die Sachen dann wieder auf den Schoß zu legen. „Sie sollten sich aber beeilen, bevor er doch keine Lust mehr hat. Das kann ich mir bei ihm ziemlich gut vorstellen.“  
„Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung.“ Die Patientin stand auf und ging, unglaubwürdig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, in die Richtung, aus der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Jessica gekommen war.  
Eben jene ließ leicht den Kopf hängen, und begann schon nach wenigen Augenblicken mit dem Fuß zu wippen. Ohne Gesprächspartner war es langweiliger hier. Viel langweiliger. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einen neuen Gesprächsteilnehmer suchen.  
Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass sie dazu wirklich keine Lust hatte. Hier saßen nur sehr gestresst und nervös aussehende Menschen, abgesehen von ein zwei älteren Personen vielleicht, die aber sehr tief in eine Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein schienen. Leise seufzte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

-

„Danke“, ertönte es etwa 10 Minuten später genau vor ihr.  
„Hm?“ Jessica schlug die Augen wieder auf und erblickte Amanda, die sie freundschaftlich ansah.  
„Ich wollte nur Danke sagen. Nachdem ich ihm Ihre Diagnose wiedergegeben habe hat House mir tatsächlich ein paar schwächere Schlaftabletten mitgegeben.“  
„Das freut mich für Sie.“ Jess setzte sich wieder aufrechter hin.  
„Und er hat mir erzählt, warum Sie ihn haben überreden können.“ Jetzt grinste Amanda schon fast schelmisch. „Kein wunder, dass Sie ihn mögen.“  
Jessica lachte auf. „Ja, da mögen Sie recht haben.“ Sie erhob sich und streifte sich ihre Handschuhe und ihren Schal über.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?“ Amanda sah sie fragend an. „Was ist mit dem Deal zwischen Ihnen und Dr. House?“  
„Der gilt natürlich noch.“ Jess zog sich jetzt auch den Mantel an. „Aber bis er alle Patienten behandelt hat dauert es bestimmt noch eine Weile, und außerdem kommen ja immer neue Leute dazu. Darum wollte ich mir nur schnell mein Buch aus dem Auto holen. Ich war dummerweise so schlau zu denken, dass es hier schnell gehen würde, darum habe ich's nicht mitgebracht.“ Sie schloss die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Jacke.  
„Das hätte ich eher gleich getan.“ Amanda warf kurz einen Blick aus dem Fenster, es schneite wieder.  
„Tja, hab ich halt Pech.“ Jess ging ein paar schritte Richtung Tür. „Sagen Sie Amanda, gehen Sie jetzt, oder bleiben Sie noch hier?“  
„Ich muss leider gehen. Mein Mann und mein Sohn warten sicher schon zu Hause.“ Sie lächelte und folgte Jess aus dem Eingangsbereich ins Freie.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen wirklich noch viel Glück mit Ihrem Partner“, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen, als sie auf der Straße standen.  
„Und ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück mit House. Auch wenn Sie das wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen werden.“ Amanda lachte kurz, drehte sich dann um, und stieg wenige Meter weiter in ihr eigenes Auto, um kurz darauf davon zu fahren.  
„Ja, vermutlich nicht“, meinte Jessica, obwohl ihre Bekanntschaft bereits nicht mehr in Sicht- geschweige denn in Hörweite war.

-

Müde gähnte sie und schlug das Buch zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Eingangstür, sie saß jetzt auf einem anderen Platz als vorhin, damit sie die Uhr sehen konnte, zeigte ihr, dass es bereits kurz vor 17:30 Uhr war. Kein wunder, dass sie das Buch nach guten 5 Stunden endlich durch hatte. Immerhin war sie bereits davor bei etwa der Hälfte gewesen, und das Buch hatte 'nur' 600 Seiten. 300 davon waren in 5 Stunden auf jeden Fall zu schaffen. Zumindest für viele Leute dieser Welt, aber die Anderen hatten dann ja auch einen Grund dazu, es nicht zu schaffen.  
Sie gähnte erneut und ein Knurren Seiten ihres Magens wies sie eher unfreundlich darauf hin, dass sie seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.  
Mit dem Ärmel ihres weißen Strickpullovers strich sie sich wieder einmal über das Gesicht, während sie schon wieder am Gähnen war. „Na super“, murmelte sie leise, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Sie sollte sich unbedingt irgendwo in der Nähe was zu Essen besorgen. Gleicht nachdem sie sich etwas ausgeruht hatte …

„Hey!“, rief jemand begleitet von einem komischen Klopfen, das eigentlich klang, als würde irgendwas auf dem Boden aufkommen.  
„Hey!“, rief derjenige wieder. Irgendwie war es seltsam. Kai weckte sie nie, und außerdem klopfte er nicht auf den Boden, wenn- „Hey hab ich gesagt. Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen?! Ich habe jetzt Schluss, und du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung.“  
Irgendwie klang es nach- „Greg?“  
„Mit wem hast du denn bitte gerechnet?“ Sie hörte den Spott ganz deutlich heraus. „Hoffentlich hast du nicht gehofft es sei Wilson.“  
Sie schlug die Augen auf. „Warum sollte ich auf Jimmy hoffen?“ Sie drehte den Kopf zu dem Diagnostiker um und starrte ihn ganz unverwandt an. „Er und ich sind nur Freunde.“  
„Dachte ja nur.“ House stieß ihr unvorsichtig mit seinem Gehstock in die Seite.  
„Au! Lass das gefälligst! Und ich war nur noch nicht ganz wach.“ Sie richtete sich langsam auf, streckte sich und rieb sich dann die Seite. „Ich dachte es wäre Kai.“  
„Dein neuer Freund? Eigentlich hättest du mich doch an der Stimme erkennen müssen. Oder klingen wir so ähnlich? Sag bloß du bist mit ihm zusammen, weil er mir ähnelt und du mich sonst vermissen würdest?“ Er zwinkerte ihr mehrdeutig zu und grinste.  
„Ja klar, als ob ich mit einem von deiner Sorte nicht schon genug Sorgen haben würde. Und ihr ähnelt euch nicht … auch wenn er dir wahrscheinlich in nichts nachstehen würde.“ Sie schüttelte missgelaunt den Kopf. „Aber du hast recht, ich vermisse dich schon manchmal.“ Sie gähnte wieder und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Sag bloß, du hattest zu wenig Schlaf?“, meinte House sarkastisch, drehte sich um und ging ein paar schritte Richtung Ausgang. „Wollen wir nicht langsam gehen?“  
„Ja, klar. Warum nicht.“ Jessica zog sich träge ihre Handschuhe, ihren Schal und ihre Jacke an, und folgte House dann, nachdem sie auch das Buch gepackt hatte.  
„Du vermisst mich manchmal?“ Er drehte seinen Körper ganz leicht in ihre Richtung.  
„Du mich nicht?“ Sie überholte ihn und blieb dann stehen, als sie genau vor ihm stand, und er sich wieder nach vorne wandte. „Stört es dich nicht, dass wir uns nur noch zwei bis fünf mal im Jahr sehen? Also ich find's schade.“  
House zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte es mich stören? Ist doch viel ruhiger ohne dich.“ Er ging ein paar Schritte und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch sie versperrte ihm den Weg.  
„Nicht so schnell! Darum bin ich nämlich hier. Ich … ähm … wollte dich fragen, ob ich … na ja, ob ich bis zu meinem Termin hier-“ Sie begann wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.  
„Ja? Ich bin ganz Ohr?“ Er stellte seinen Gehstock genau vor sich auf dem Boden ab und legte beide Hände darauf ab. Sah aber nicht besonders abweisend aus, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas anderes ausdrückte.  
„Kann ich bei dir wohnen? Also ähm, wirklich nur bis zum Termin.“ Sie hörte auf ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten und lächelte nervös. „Was sagst du?“  
„War das gerade dein … Ernst?“ Seine Augen waren leicht geweitet und beide Augenbrauen angehoben.  
„Ja. Also, ich hatte so meine … Konflikte mit Kai, und brauche gerade etwas Abstand, und da dachte ich, bei dir wäre vielleicht noch ein Platz frei, den ich haben könnte?“ Sie atmete einmal tief durch und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Ich meine … Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass bei dir noch jemand anderes wohnt, als du. Ähm … na? Einverstanden?“  
House schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf. Dann fing er an zu lächeln. „Was sollte ich schon dagegen haben? War doch lustig, als wir das letzte mal zusammen gewohnt haben.“  
Jessica machte für kurze zeit ein absolut ausdrucksloses Gesicht. „Du … argh!“ Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du Vollidiot! Ich dachte echt du hättest was gegen mich!“  
Er Lachte kurz auf. „Kommst du jetzt? Oder willst du heute Nacht lieber hier schlafen, als bei mir?“  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hab' dir trotzdem nicht verziehen.“  
„Nörgel du nur weiter, ich bin dann schon mal zu Hause.“ House war inzwischen um sie herum gelaufen und zur Eingangstür getreten.  
„Ich mach ja schon.“ Auch sie schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihm nach draußen in die eisige Kälte folgte. „Und einen wunderschönen 1. Advent wünsche ich dir, Greg“, rief sie ihm lachend zu, während sie ihn trotz des vereisten Bodens problemlos überholte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch ich wünsche euch einen frohen 1. Advent und hoffe, dass es vielleicht irgendwem gefallen hat XD


	2. Schlechte Laune

„Sie ist seit Freitag verschwunden und du bist nicht besorgt?!“ Wilson folgte House durch die langen Gänge des Krankenhauses, die in Richtung von House' Büro führten.  
„Sollte ich etwa? Sie kann sehr gut auf sich alleine aufpassen.“ House ignorierte einfach, dass der Onkologe ihm schon folgte, seit er vor wenigen Minuten das Krankenhaus betreten hatte. Er hatte jetzt schon keine Lust mehr auf den noch folgenden Arbeitstag.  
„Ja schon, aber sie ist-“, versuchte Wilson es weiter, während sie an seinem Büro vorbeigingen und das von House angesteuerte vor den beiden in Sicht kam.  
„Und sie ist erwachsen. Und ich kann ihr nichts vorschreiben“, zählte House in seinem normalen, monotonen und vielleicht auch ein wenig gelangweilten Ton weiter auf, ohne auf Wilsons Unterbrechung zu reagieren.  
House hielt kurz vor der Bürotür an, und stützte sich auf seinen Krückstock, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und ein paar Schneeflocken aus seinem kurzen Haar strich.  
Wie er dieses Winterwetter hasste! Allein schon wegen seinem Bein, das ihm beim laufen über glatte Flächen nur behinderte. Oder ihn noch mehr behinderte, als es ohnehin schon, bei egal welchem Wetter, tat.  
Tief durchatmend hielt er sich davon ab laut zu fluchen, schüttelte stattdessen kurz den Kopf und trat dann, dicht gefolgt von Wilson, der scheinbar einfach nicht locker lassen wollte, in den Raum, in dem bereits sein gesamtes Team versammelt war und auf ihn wartete.

„Ihr Büro ist im übrigen am anderen Ende des Ganges.“ Er deutete zurück in die Richtung aus der er mit seinem besten Freund gekommen war, dann wandte er sich an sein Team. „Was machen Sie hier?! Haben Sie nichts zu tun? Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus, also kümmern Sie sich um irgendwelche Patienten. Machen Sie ihren Ambulanzdienst, tun Sie sonst was!“  
„A-Aber Sie-“, fing Dreizehn an etwas zu sagen, wurde aber sofort von House unterbrochen.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was Sie noch wollen? Habe ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen arbeiten?! Los, RAUS HIER!“, fiel der Diagnostiker Dreizehn ins Wort und deutete genervt Richtung Tür. Er sah, wie sie sichtlich zusammenzuckte.  
„Wow.“ Foreman blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und sah seinen Chef für ein paar Sekunden schweigend an. „Sie sind heute echt mies gelaunt.“  
„Ich habe jetzt zu tun, also verlassen sie das Büro.“ Er wartete, bis sein Team durch die Tür nach draußen getreten war, dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, und ließ sich dahinter auf seinem sesselartigen Drehstuhl nieder. Als er sich zurücklehnte schweifte sein Blick kurz über Wilson, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Träge beugte er seinen Nacken so, dass er auf die Tischplatte seines Arbeitsplatzes starrte, während es den Eindruck machte, als würde er stark über etwas nachdenken.  
„Hatte ich nicht betont, dass alle diesen Raum verlassen sollten?!“, seufzte er genervt auf.  
Wilson schüttelte, den Unwissenden mimend, leicht den Kopf. „Nur auf dein Team bezogen.“  
„Dann jetzt auch hier für dich: Raus hier!“ House schloss die Augen, rieb sich kurz über den Nasenrücken, bevor seiner Kehle erneut ein Seufzen entwich.  
Ein mehr oder weniger unterdrücktes Auflachen ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Was denn noch?!“ House knurrte schon fast. Vielleicht hätte man ihn mit etwas Fantasie sogar mit einem in die enge getriebenen Tier vergleichen können.  
Wilson schüttelte den Kopf, und grinste. „Es nimmt dich doch mit“, stellte er sachlich und emotionslos fest, doch der Diagnostiker konnte das Lächeln in Wilsons Stimme dennoch hören und sogar vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie der Onkologe für ihn so typisch den Kopf leicht genervt zur Seite neigte.  
„Natürlich nimmt es mich mit!“ Er lachte Freudlos auf. „Wir haben Sonntagmorgen und ich habe sie seit Freitag 12:30 Uhr nicht mehr gesehen. Was wenn ihr was passiert ist?! Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass sie erst bei mir wohnen möchte, und dann verschwindet, ohne was zu sagen.“ Selbst wenn er es versucht hätte war House sich sicher, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich zu beruhigen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Stimme trotz allem nur minimalistisch lauter war, als normalerweise. Also schrie er zumindest nicht, das war wenigstens etwas. „Andererseits sind es erst zwei Tage und ein paar Stunden, und die Polizei wird bei einer 24 jährigen, die offiziell nicht mal in der Stadt wohnt bestimmt nicht ganz überzeugt sein, dass sie all ihre jetzigen Aufträge noch um eine verschwundene Frau erweitern sollen.“ House ließ den Kopf hängen und legte ihn auf seinen beiden Händen ab, die immer noch seinen Stock hielten.  
Wilson hob kurz beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, ich fand's nur nett zu wissen, dass du doch noch ein paar Gefühle hast … wenn auch nicht für alles und jeden. Vielleicht sogar für niemand anderen als sie, aber selbst das ist gut zu wissen. Irgendwie beruhigend.“  
Der Chefarzt der diagnostischen Abteilung deutete auf die Tür, ohne den Kopf zu heben, oder aufzusehen, zeigte Wilson so ohne Worte, dass dieser nicht länger erwünscht war. „Sorry, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich nicht die Kraft dazu“, brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor.

Als House in die Tasche seines, inzwischen vom geschmolzenen Schnee leicht feuchten, Mantels griff und Wilson einsah, dass er keine weiteren Bemerkungen erhalten würde, besonders nicht nachdem House das Vicodin, nach dem er ganz sicher suchte, eingenommen hatte, schüttelte er noch einmal lautlos seufzend den Kopf, bevor auch er dem Team seines besten Freundes folgte, und den Diagnostiker alleine zurückließ.  
House atmete erleichtert auf, als er hörte wie die Tür hinter dem Onkologen zufiel. Ein Glück war Wilson endlich weg, House hatte heute bestimmt keine Kraft dafür, noch mit jemandem zu diskutieren. Nicht nachdem er sich solche Sorgen machte. Hoffentlich würde Cuddy heute nichts von ihm wollen, denn die würde ihm auf jeden Fall den letzten Nerv rauben. Falls er denn bis dahin überhaupt die Nerven bewahren konnte.  
Er stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht, während er die zwei Vicodin schluckte, die er eben herausgekramt hatte. Er war sich im klaren darüber, dass er sich die Schmerzen in seinem Bein mehr oder weniger einbildete. Also vermutlich eher weniger, als mehr. Nur das sie schlimmer wurden musste er sich einbilden: Alles andere war absolut hirnrissig. Auch wenn er das natürlich niemals vor jemand anderem zugegeben hätte. Besonders nicht vor Wilson oder Cuddy. Vielleicht hatten die beiden ja recht, und sein seelischer Zustand wirkte sich tatsächlich auf seine Schmerzen aus. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass sie recht hatten, aber laut sagen würde er das bestimmt nicht!  
Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken und lehnte sich in seinem gemütlichen Drehstuhl zurück. Er hatte wirklich zu wenig Schlaf bekommen die letzten zwei – und vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als zwei – Nächte.

-

„House“, konnte er leicht besorgt klingende Stimme von der Tür aus hören, schaffte es aber nicht aufzusehen. „Alles okay mit Ihnen?“  
„Ich denke nur nach.“ Jetzt ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl noch weiter nach hinten sinken, und rutschte so in eine bequemere Position. „Was gibt es Cameron? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie hier sind, weil Sie sich ein erneutes Date davon versprechen. Ich dachte damit wären wir durch.“ House hoffte inständig, dass man den Hohn und Spott, den er versuchte in sein Gesagtes zu verpacken, deutlich heraushörte.  
Unter nur einen Spalt breit geöffneten Liedern konnte er erkennen, wie sie die Augen zusammenkniff und ihn dann einmal kurz von oben bis unten musterte. „Sicher, dass Sie-“  
„Es geht mir gut!“, brachte er schneidend hervor, versuchte zwar die Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, aber er wusste selbst dass es ihm nicht wirklich gelang, und durch Camerons Gesichtsausdruck wurde er nur bestätigt.  
„Tut Ihr Bein so sehr weh?“, fragte sie leise. „Oder liegt es an was anderem?“  
House atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu sammeln bevor er ein weiteres „Es geht mir gut.“ herausbrachte, diesmal mit festerer Stimme als zuvor. „Was wollen Sie?“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte leicht den Kopf schief, nachdem er die Augen nun ganz geöffnet hatte.  
„Ich-“ Cameron schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf, scheinbar um irgendwelche Gedanken herauszubekommen.  
Als ob so etwas funktionieren würde. Er musste das wissen, er hatte es am gestrigen Tag ja oft genug versucht, nachdem sie am Freitag nicht wieder aufgetaucht war …   
„Ist … war nicht so wichtig“, meinte sie, nachdem ihr Blick noch einmal kurz House gestreift und ihn von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert hatte. Sie ließ die Akte in ihren Händen sinken.  
„Wehe Sie rennen jetzt zu Cuddy und fangen als erstes an, ihr von meinem Zustand zu berichten“, stieß der Diagnostiker mit eher schwacher Stimme hervor. „Es geht mir gut“, wiederholte er noch einmal, allerdings wussten sie beide, dass er das unmöglich ernst meinen konnte.  
„Das sehe ich.“ Der Zweifel und die Ironie waren Camerons Stimme ganz deutlich anzuhören. Dann drehte sie sich um, und verließ den Raum, während House schon wieder nach der Dose Vicodin suchte, und die nicht-mehr-ganz-Medizin schließlich auch fand.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er erst vier Stunden da war und bereits in zwei Stunden Mittagspause haben würde, als er das dritte Mal am heutigen Tag seine Schmerzmittel schluckte. Das würde noch hart werden.

-

Was hatten die Vier eigentlich? Dachten sie er hörte es nicht, wenn sie sich im Nebenzimmer die ganze Zeit darüber unterhielten, was mit ihm los war? Konnten sie wirklich so dumm sein? Nein. Oder? Immerhin taten sie es gerade. Sie diskutierten zwar erst seit wenigen Minuten, aber House kam es bereits jetzt wie Stunden vor.  
Er seufzte und spielte mit der nicht mehr ganz so vollen Vicodindose, von deren weiterem Gebrauch er sich bis jetzt glücklicherweise irgendwie hatte abhalten können, in seinen Händen. Den Mantel hatte er sich inzwischen ausgezogen und der lag genau wie sein Schal neben seinem Stuhl auf dem Boden. Er hatte keinen Sinn darin gesehen, extra zu Kleiderhaken zu rennen, nur um dann wieder zurück zu kommen.  
„Hören Sie House“, unterbrach in diesem Moment Cuddys laute Stimme seine Gedankengänge, während die Tür zu seinem Büro mit einem Klicken aufging. „Sie können sich gerne selbst bemitleiden, aber dann lassen Sie es bitte nicht an anderen aus! Sie sind heute noch schlimmer als sonst.“ Cuddy stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Wenn Sie krank sind, dann bleiben Sie zu Hause, aber schikanieren Sie nicht das Krankenhaus, oder jemanden der sich darin befindenden Personen!“ Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Cameron war bei Ihnen“, meinte er gelassen. Es war keine Frage, es war einfach nur ein Fakt, den er in den Raum hinein warf.  
„Ja, und sie macht sich Sorgen um Sie“, erwiderte Cuddy das, was sie eh schon beide wussten. Die Krankenhauschefin legte den Kopf leicht schief und House konnte neben der Anschuldigung noch deutlich Besorgnis und Anteilnahme in ihrem Blick erkennen.  
„Mir geht es gut.“ Er hörte auf die Vicodindose aus einer Hand in die andere zu wechseln und warf die Dose auf seinen Klamottenstapel.  
„Cameron meinte schon, dass Sie das sagen würden.“ Die Krankenhauschefin schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das es absolut unglaubwürdig wäre hat sie auch erwähnt.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie mit etwas sanfterer Stimme fortfuhr „Gehen Sie nach Hause House. Sie sehen nicht gut aus. Und ein kranker Arzt ist leider nicht besonders praktisch in einem Krankenhaus.“  
House machte ein brummendes Geräusch, das seinen Widerspruch bekunden sollte.  
„Sie haben ja noch nicht mal Wilson beim Essen gestört“, versuchte Cuddy weiterhin ihn davon zu überzeugen dem Krankenhaus, zumindest für den heutigen Tag, den Rücken zu kehren.  
Als House den Kopf hob und die Augenbrauen nach oben zog rollte sie mit den Augen und ließ die Schultern leicht sinken. „Ich war zuerst in der Kantine, um da nach Ihnen zu sehen. Immerhin sind Sie um diese Uhrzeit normalerweise mit Ihrem Freund dort.“  
Ein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf die Uhr zeigte House, dass es 14:13 war. Natürlich hatte Cuddy recht, aber er hatte gerade keine Lust darauf, sich von Wilson ausfragen zu lassen, und das würde ganz sicher passieren, wenn er sich jetzt zu ihm an den Tisch setzte oder er sonst irgendwie in seine Nähe kam.  
„Ich hatte keinen Hunger.“ House drehte sich mit seinem Drehstuhl so, dass er in Richtung Wand schaute.  
„Es geht also nicht darum Fragen auszuweichen?“  
Was ging eigentlich in dieser Frau vor? Konnte sie Gedanken lesen, oder kannte sie ihn wirklich so gut?  
Er hörte ein Seufzen und drehte sich wieder seiner Chefin zu. Diese nahm die Hände von ihren Hüften und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich habe mit Wilson gesprochen. Er meinte irgendwas in dieser Richtung.“  
Der Diagnostiker quittierte das mit einem Nicken, drehte sich dann aber wieder zur Wand. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Frau den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Tun Sie was Sie wollen House, aber wenn es Ihnen Morgen nicht besser geht, bleiben Sie zu Hause, und es wäre mir um ehrlich zu sein auch lieber, wenn Sie jetzt schon gehen würde, um sich etwas auszuruhen.“  
Nur einige Sekunden danach hörte House, das Geräusch seiner zufallenden Bürotür.

Tief atmete er durch und seufzend stand er schließlich auf. Es nützte ja doch nichts, jetzt hier herum zu sitzen. Und wann hatte er schon mal die Gelegenheit sogar mit Erlaubnis, und zusätzlich noch der ausdrücklichen Bitte dazu, früher Schluss zu machen?  
Bereits wenige Minuten später hatte er seinen schwarzen Mantel an und sich seinen weißen Schal um den Hals geschlungen. Ein Blick in den Nachbarraum zeigte ihm, dass sein Team zusammengepackt und den Raum, den er für Diskussionen und Diagnosen nutzte, verlassen hatte. Gerade wollte er seine Räumlichkeiten verlassen, als das Telefon klingelte.  
Entnervt stöhnte er auf, ging aber dennoch zurück, um den Hörer abzunehmen. Etwas, das er normalerweise eher selten tat, aber heute war ja auch nicht unbedingt normalerweise.  
„Ja? Dr. House.“ Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Stimme demjenigen zeigte, dass er nicht erwünscht war – egal ob persönlich oder nur übers Telefon – und diese Person dann auflegen würde.  
„Hi, ich bin's. Freu' mich auch von dir zu hören. Wie geht’s dir, Greg?“, fragte eine weibliche Stimme, von der er nur allzu gut wusste, wem sie gehörte, am anderen Ende der Leitung. Eine Pause entstand, als er nicht antwortete. „Greg? Alles okay?“ Die Frau klang, als würde sie leicht zögern.  
„WO warst du, Jess?!“, fuhr er sie laut an. Erleichtert musste er feststellen, dass seine Stimme wieder fester klang, als am restlichen Vormittag.  
„Sag bloß, du hast dir sorgen gemacht?“ Ein leises Kichern ertönte.  
„Hör auf zu lachen, und sag mir, wo du warst!“ Während er das sagte, setzte er sich auf die Tischkante, um sein Bein zu entlasten. Gut das sein Team nicht mehr da war.  
„Schon gut. Ich war nur gerade leicht überrascht, das du dir überhaupt Sorgen machen kannst.“ Nach einer Kunstpause sprach sie weiter: „Ich war bei … Kai, ich … Klappe!“, fauchte sie, gerade als er den Mund aufmachte und bevor er auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte einen Ton über seine Lippen zu bringen. „ Du hast gefragt, jetzt warte auch ab! Also ich war bei Kai, um mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, und zu erfahren, wer von uns beiden sich um Noah kümmert, solange ich nicht bei ihm bin.“  
„Noah?“, unterbrach der Chefarzt sie doch.  
„Mein Kater“, lautete die sofortige Erklärung. Fast klang es so, als hätte sie schon vorher gewusst, dass er das fragen würde. Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann hatte sie es wahrscheinlich wirklich schon vermutet. Immerhin kannte sie ihn ziemlich gut – bei manchen Dingen sogar besser, als Wilson.  
„Dann kümmerst du dich um ihn. Ist doch deiner.“ House zuckte mit den Schultern, sich durchaus dessen bewusst, dass sie das unmöglich sehen konnte.  
„Deshalb rufe ich an. Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn ich ihn mit zu dir nehme? Immerhin wohne ich gerade bei dir.“  
Während der Diagnostiker überlegte herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. „Meinetwegen“, meinte der Arzt schließlich.  
„Danke Greg, du bist der Beste.“ Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte er die Augen, als er die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme hörte, „Und sorry, dass ich dir nicht schon vorher Bescheid gesagt habe. Hatte es ganz vergessen … Bis nachher.“ fügte sie noch hinzu, ehe sie auflegte.

„Bis nachher“, meinte auch House, obwohl die Leitung bereits tot war, bevor er seine Jacke wieder auszog, und sie diesmal, zusammen mit dem Schal, ordentlich an den Haken hängte.  
Jetzt hatte er noch genau 27 Minuten, um Wilson beim Essen zu stören, und danach konnte er sich um irgendeinen 'Fall' kümmern. Irgendwo würde er den schon herbekommen und auch wenn er Patienten nicht leiden konnte, hatte er keine Lust, sich vor Cuddy wegen irgendwas eine Blöße zu geben, und früher zu gehen, weil sie es sich von ihm wünschte.

-

„Hey!“, grinste Jess' Gesicht ihm entgegen, als er, gerade fertig mit der Arbeit, in den großen Eingangsbereich trat, um das Krankenhaus endlich verlassen zu können. Tatsächlich hatte es einen, für ihn interessanten, Fall gegeben, was sich allerdings später als einfacher Fehler herausgestellt hatte, der einem Assistenzarzt bei den Tests, zu den verschiedenen Krankheiten, unterlaufen war. Entsprechend genervt war er im Moment auch wieder.  
„Hey“, gab er darum nur genervt zurück.  
„Ähm … ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass dieses genervt sein nichts mit mir zu tu hat, also was ist es dann?“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und starrte von unten zu ihm hinauf, was sie allerdings auch hätte tun müssen, wenn sie normal gestanden hätte.  
„Einem Assistenzarzt ist ein Fehler unterlaufen, wegen dem ich einen ganzen Arbeitstag verschwendet habe.“ Er legte Jess eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie so, dass sie genau wie er zum Ausgang schaute. „Lass und gehen, ja?“  
„Klar. Hört sich meiner Meinung nach ziemlich mies an. Was war's denn für ein Fehler?“ Sie ging genau wie House langsam in Richtung der Türen, die in die eisige Kälte von außerhalb des Krankenhauses führten, so dass beide nebeneinander her gingen.  
„Sorry Jess, ärztliche Schweigepflicht.“  
„Das sagst du nur, um mich zu ärgern, weil ich dir nicht Bescheid gesagt habe!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schob die Unterlippe nach vorne und drehte den Kopf schmollend von House weg.  
„Wie wär's, wenn du dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind aufführen würdest? Immerhin bist du 24. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, mich länger als nötig mit dem Fehler zu beschäftigen.“ Er öffnete die Glastür und hielt sie auf, so dass Jessica hindurch treten konnte.  
„Okay … im übrigen hab ich Lebkuchen und Dominosteine mitgebracht und ein paar Kerzen“, plauderte sie fröhlich drauf los.  
„Aha. Und wofür?“ House blieb kurz stehen und musterte sie.  
Sie sah ihn kurz perplex an. „Na heute ist 2. Advent. Ich dachte mir, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ein bisschen zu feiern.“ Sie grinste ihn wieder an.  
„Also dann.“ Inzwischen waren die beiden weiter gelaufen und an House' Auto angekommen. Er hielt ihr die Beifahrertür auf. „Einen fröhlichen 2. Advent“, meinte er, als er selbst auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.  
„Danke, und gleichfalls.“ Sie lächelte weiterhin vergnügt vor sich hin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und einen schönen weiteren 2. Advent XD


	3. Eifersucht

Mit hängendem Kopf betrat Jessica die große Eingangshalle und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, während sie ausgiebig gähnte.  
Na toll. Jetzt hatte sie schon wieder nur so wenig Schlaf abbekommen, und das nur wegen Greg diesem gottverdammten- „Oh Mann!“, fluchte sie, mehr oder weniger leise, vor sich hin, während sie den Weg zur Kantine einschlug, wo sie hoffte sich einen möglichst starken Kaffee kaufen zu können.  
Sie zog schnell ihre Jacke aus, legte sie sich dann über den Arm, und steckte ihre Hände wieder in die Taschen ihres schlabbrigen Kapuzenpullis, den sie heute morgen in Gregs Schrank gefunden hatte. Warum auch immer er dieses Oberteil von ihr noch nicht weggeschmissen hatte …  
Na super! Jetzt war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder bei Greg! Warum war sie heute morgen nicht einfach liegen geblieben, nachdem sie schon die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hatte?! Sie hätte doch ausschlafen können. Aber nein, sie war ja so nett gewesen, Greg aus dem Haus zu scheuchen, damit er hier rechtzeitig zum Dienst aufkreuzte.  
Apropos Greg. Warum sah der eigentlich noch so fit aus?! Der hatte die letzten Nächte doch genauso wenig geschlafen wie sie, oder sogar weniger … vielleicht auch wenige Minuten mehr, aber selbst wenn er jeden Tag etwa eine Stunde länger geschlafen hätte müsste man ihm ansehen, dass er erschöpfter war als sonst. Aber nein, er war genauso drauf wie immer. Genauso aufdringlich. Und genauso hyperaktiv. Genauso … keine Ahnung was. Halt wie immer. Kein noch so kleiner Unterschied, zumindest was seine Müdigkeit anging, war zu erkennen. Warum?!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die große weiße Tür, die zu Kantine führte. Drinnen waren alle zu den Tischen gehörigen Stühle bereits wieder ordentlich an ihren Platz gestellt worden, zumindest, wenn man sie am Abend zusammenstellte ansonsten standen sie einfach immer noch da, und auf jedem Tisch standen ein paar Zimtsterne. Außer der Frau hinterm Tresen war niemand zu sehen. Wann die Arme wohl aufstehen musste? Wahrscheinlich so früh, dass Jessica gar nichts zu meckern hatte, obwohl sie schon um 7:30 Uhr aufgestanden war. Sie stand seit sie da war immer etwas später auf als Greg, aber immer noch so, dass sie ihn so aus dem Haus schicken konnte, dass er rechtzeitig zur Arbeit kam und folgte ihm dann, nachdem auch sie gefrühstückt und alles aufgeräumt hatte.  
Erneut gähnte sie, und ging dann, sich quer durch den Raum zwischen den Tischen hindurch schlängelnd, Richtung Tresen.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte die junge Frau freundlich lächelnd, es sah nicht so aus, als würde das Lächeln gespielt werden. Wie machte die das bloß?  
„Ähm … ja, das können Sie tatsächlich.“ Jess konnte ein weiteres Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich hätte gerne einen möglichst starken Kaffee.“  
Die Kantinenmitarbeiterin Lachte auf. „Gerne. Das macht dann 4 Dollar.“ Jessica legte ihr 5 auf den Tisch und nahm dann das Restgeld entgegen.  
„Vielen Dank“, nickte sie der Frau zu, setzte sich dann auf einen der Stühle und trank gemütlich ihren Kaffee, während sie die Leute, die hereinkamen, beobachtete. Einige von ihnen drehten sich sofort wieder um, andere stellten sich hektisch an den Tresen, nur um danach genauso schnell wieder zu verschwinden, und wieder andere setzten sich mit einem Getränk, oder einem Frühstück an die Tische, und begannen sich über alle möglichen Themen auszutauschen oder auch zu schwiegen.

Nachdem Jess nach etwa einer halben Stunde ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, stand sie auf, und verließ, ihre Tasse einfach auf dem Tisch stehen lassend die Kantine. Ja, normalerweise brauchte sie keine 30 Minuten um egal was zu trinken, aber was sprach dagegen sich Zeit zu lassen, wenn diese schon mal da war? Und wirklich geholfen hatte es ja auch nicht. Immerhin war sie kaum wacher als zuvor …  
Zielsicher steuerte sie Wilsons Büroräume an, blieb genau vor der Tür stehen, und klopfte kurz. Ohne danach eine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie hinein. „Morgen Jimmy“, murmelte sie nur, und setzte sich, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Wilson keinen Besuch von irgendeinem Patienten hatte, auf seine Couch.  
„Morgen Jess. Siehst müde aus“, kommentierte er und sah von der Akte, die er gerade durchblätterte auf.  
„Hab nicht gut geschlafen.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Eigentlich hab ich gar nicht geschlafen“, verbesserte sie dann.  
„House?“, vermutete der Onkologe sofort, was ihm ein verschlafenes Nicken einbrachte, wegen dem er zu lächeln begann. „War ja klar.“  
„Jup.“ Ein weiteres träges Nicken.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr mal darüber sprechen, dass er dich nicht schlafen lässt. Wär' doch doof, wenn du irgendwann einfach so zusammenklappst, weil du keine Kraft mehr hast … oder aber du hörst auf ihn hier her zu begleiten und schläfst Tagsüber. Das ginge auch“, schlug er vor.  
„Kann ich hier auf dem Sofa pennen?“, fragte sie, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört. „Oder erwartest du noch Patienten?“  
Er seufzte. „Nein, tu ich nicht. Mach nur, solange es dich nicht stört, wenn ich hier arbeite …“  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und murmelte etwas, das wie „Danke“ klang, bevor sie auch schon ziemlich schnell ins Land der Träume abdriftete.  
So viel zum Thema Kaffee half gegen Müdigkeit …

-

„-sie hier?“, hörte Jessica leise jemanden fragen.  
„Ja. Und sie schläft, weil du sie Nachts davon abhältst, also sei leiser, sonst weckst du sie auf!“ Das war ganz eindeutig Jimmys Stimme. Und dann war das andere Greg.  
„Zu spät“, grummelte Jessica verstimmt vor sich hin und schlug die Augen auf.  
„Tut mir leid mein Schatz.“ Greg lächelte sie entschuldigend an, und sie konnte ganz genau sehen, wie Wilson in der Bewegung seine Ordner in sein Regal zu stellen innehielt, und ihn ziemlich fassungslos anstarrte. Hätte sie auch gemacht, wenn sie er gewesen wäre … und wenn sie nicht gerade so verdammt müde wäre.  
Sie seufzte. „Schon gut. Lässt sich ja eh nicht ändern.“ Nachdem sie ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte, setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um.  
Jemand hatte sie mit einer grünen Fließdecke zugedeckt – vermutlich Jimmy –, die Tür stand offen, und House stand im Türrahmen, und schaute zu ihr auf dem Sofa. Der Besitzer des Büros stand kopfschüttelnd hinterm Schreibtisch und hatte sich immer noch nicht weiter bewegt. „Also ist zwischen euch wieder alles okay?“, fragte er. Sie musste lächeln.  
„Zwischen uns war's nie kaputt. Nur die Entfernung von New Jersey und New York hat uns wegen der Arbeit nicht besonders gut getan.“ Sie ließ den Blick noch einmal durch das Büro schweifen. „Wie spät ist es?“ Sie schaute fragend zu den beiden Männern.  
Wilson öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben und sah auf seine Uhr, während House sich nur auf seinen Stock stützte und wartete.  
„13:45 Uhr“, meinte der Onkologe. So lange hatte sie geschlafen? Nicht schlecht. „Und du solltest dir irgendwann wirklich selbst eine Uhr kaufen, Jessica.“ Sie nickte, wusste aber jetzt schon, dass sie es, zumindest in nächster Zeit, nicht tun würde. Scheinbar wusste Jimmy es auch, denn er seufzte laut, und widmete sich wieder seinen Ordnern.  
„Kommt ihr dann mit Mittagessen?“, fragte House und stellte sich aufrechter hin.  
„Hast du keine Patienten?“, stellte Jessica die Gegenfrage.  
„Doch, aber mein Team kümmert sich drum.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Richtig. Foreman, Dreizehn, Taub und … Kutner. Stimmt's?“ House nickte ihr zu. „Klingt ja entspannt“, meinte sie noch leise, und dachte an Gregs Team, welches das sicher alles andere als entspannend fand.  
„Was?“, meinte House sofort.  
„Nicht so wichtig“, winkte sie ab. „Ich komme gerne mit essen. Was ist mit dir Jimmy?“  
Der Onkologe schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich komme nach, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Aber ich muss das noch ordnen.“  
„Ist gut.“ Jessica stand auf und ging an Greg vorbei durch die Tür. „Kommst du?“

-

Lustlos stocherte sie ein wenig in ihrem Essen herum.  
„Sag bloß, du hast keinen Hunger?“ House deutete auf ihren Teller.  
„Hm?“ Sie sah auf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Oh das. Doch.“ Sie lächelte. „Ich war nur in Gedanken.“  
„Kai?“ Greg seufzte. „Vergiss den Idioten doch einfach mal.“ Er machte ein leicht angesäuertes Gesicht.  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Sie fing an leise zu lachen. „Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu werden.“  
„Und überhaupt. Was sollte das vorhin von wegen 'die Entfernung von New Jersey und New York'? Der Typ ist doch schuld daran, dass du nur noch so wenig Zeit für mich hattest.“ Wenn Jessica es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, das er schmollte.  
„Och süß“, kicherte sie. „Du bist ja echt eifersüchtig.“  
„Auf wen denn bitte?“ Ironie war definitiv etwas, was House beherrschte.  
Sie atmete tief durch, und beruhigte sich wieder. „Okay. Themawechsel.“ Sie sah sich kurz in der Kantine um. „Darf ich Jimmy heute Abend nach der Arbeit zum Kaffee zu uns einladen?“, fragte sie dann.  
„Warum?“, wollte House skeptisch wissen.  
„Ähm … weil heute dritter Advent ist, und ihr beiden zu der Gruppe von Ärzten gehört, die heute Arbeiten, obwohl Sonntag ist. Und weil du nächste Woche wieder arbeiten wirst, und weil du überhaupt ziemlich wenig Freie Tage hast. Und weil es bei ihm genau das gleiche ist. Und weil ich dachte, dass ihr beide diese kleine Auszeit genießen könntet. Also? Was sagst du?“  
Er überlegte kurz, dann seufzte er. „Also gut. Meinetwegen.“  
Sie Grinste ihn an. „Super. Danke.“  
„Verrätst du mir jetzt eigentlich mal, warum du ihn Jimmy nennst?“, fragte er ernst.  
„Greg bitte. Fang jetzt nicht wieder damit an. Zwischen mir und ihm läuft nichts. Lief nichts. Und wird auch nie etwas laufen. Wir sind nur Freunde … und Telefonieren regelmäßig“, fügte sie noch hinzu und starrte ihn einen Moment lang genauso ernst an, wie er sie, dann musste sie anfangen zu Grinsen. „Idiot. Du weißt das ganz genau!“  
„Ja. Aber es ist immer wieder lustig zu sehen, wie du versuchst dich zu rechtfertigen.“ Sie verdrehte angesichts dieser Aussage die Augen und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie tatsächlich immer wieder auf den gleichen Trick reinfiel.

-

„Wow.“ Wilson blieb in der Tür zu House Wohnung stehen und sah sich um. „Was ist denn hier passiert?“  
„Frag sie.“ Sein bester Freund deutete auf Jessica.  
„Was?!“ Sie sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen. „Greg, was um alles in der Welt hast du getan, dass Jimmy so überrascht ist, wenn er deine Wohnung aufgeräumt vorfindet? Das sollte hier Normalzustand sein.“ Als keiner der beiden Männer antwortete und der Onkologe sich weiterhin stumm und irgendwie auch fassungslos im Wohnzimmer umschaute drehte sie sich kopfschüttelnd um, und lief in die Küche.  
Sie hatte nicht wirklich was gemacht. Nur die ganze Wäsche gewaschen und einsortiert, die Bücher abgestaubt, allerdings nicht geordnet, da Greg das scheinbar ziemlich gut beherrschte, Staub gesaugt, in Bad und Küche gewischt, und das ganze Geschirr noch abgewaschen. Für all das hatte sie etwa einen Abend gebraucht. Also nichts, was unschaffbar war. Greg würde das auch schaffen … wenn er nur nicht so faul wäre.

Sie nahm eine der Streichholzschachteln, die sie neben den Herd sortiert hatte, und zündete drei der Kerzen auf dem Adventskranz an, der seit dem ersten Advent bei House auf dem Küchentisch stand, stellte einen Teller auf den Tisch, und verteilte ein paar der Plätzchen darauf, die sie vor drei Tagen gebacken hatte. Dann setzte sie noch schnell Kaffee auf, und wartete die paar Minuten, bis er durchgelaufen war.  
Nebenbei stellte sie noch eine kleine Schüssel mit Katzenfutter auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie bereits wenige Sekunden Noah hereinkam, und begann sich an dem Futter zu bedienen. Sie hatte den kleinen, weiß-roten Kater erst vor etwa 6 Wochen bekommen, und soweit sie wusste war er erst vor 3 Monaten geboren worden, was man ihm an seiner Größe auch deutlich ansah. Aber er würde ja noch wachsen, und solange das nicht der Fall war, freute sie sich eben über dieses kleine, niedliche, ballartige und, durch das fluffige Fell, irgendwie auch flauschige Wesen hier. Über den Gedanken lächelnd wandte sie sich schließlich wieder dem Küchentisch zu.  
„Kommt ihr?“, rief sie, während sie noch schnell drei Tassen und eine kleine Schüssel mit Dominosteinen auf den Tisch stellte. Dann nahm sie noch die fertige Kanne Kaffee, und platzierte sie neben den Süßigkeiten.  
„Na dann“, hörte sie von der Tür und sah, wie Greg, gefolgt von Wilson, herein humpelte.  
„Fröhlichen 3. Advent“, wünschte der Onkologe gut gelaunt.  
„Fröhlichen 3. Advent“, gaben die anderen beiden Anwesenden Zeitgleich zurück, während Jessica sich bereits daran machte, jedem eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch von mir einen schönen 3. Advent :P


	4. Hypothesen

**„Dad?“, rief das kleine Mädchen und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. „Dad?“, schrie sie erneut, doch auch diesmal erhielt sie keine Antwort. „Daddy?!“**  
**Langsam Machte sie sich sorgen, ihr Vater war eigentlich immer da, wenn sie zu hause ankam.**  
**„Dad?“ Sie begann die verschiedenen Zimmer zu durchsuchen.**  
**„Dad, wo warst du so lange?!“, fragte sie mit verweinter Stimme und lief auf ihn zu und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer um sich dort auf die Couch zu setzten.**  
**„Was wollte die Polizei vorhin hier?“ Sie setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin, als ihr Vater in die Küche kam und sie konnte erkennen, wie sich hinter der Küchentür zwei Polizisten unterhielten. „Dad? Wo ist Mom? … Warum sagst du denn gar nichts? Daddy?“ Langsam begannen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht zu laufen und er nahm sie in den Arm.**  
**„Shhh …“ Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass auch ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht rollte. „Ist schon gut meine Kleine. Ist schon gut“, redete er weiter auf sie ein.**  
**„Dad?“, wimmerte sie wieder. „Wo- wo ist Mom?“**  
**„Deine Mutter … sie … deine Mutter kommt nicht mehr zurück nach Hause.“ Er schluckte. „Sie … sie hatte einen Unfall … sie ist jetzt an … wo anders.“**  
**„Glaubst du es geht ihr da gut?“, fragte sie nach.**  
**„Ja …“ Er nickte. „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Er drückte sie noch fester an sich.**  
**„Ich denke das waren jetzt genug der Abschiedsworte.“ Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, und zog sie sanft von ihrem Vater weg. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihn nie wieder siehst.“ Sie wurde ein Stück von ihrem Vater zurückgezogen. „Er kann sich nur nicht mehr um dich kümmern. Du hast den Arzt doch gehört.“**  
**Das Mädchen schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „NEIN! Nein ich will hier nicht weg! Ich will hier bleiben! Ich will weiter bei Dad sein!“, schrie sie und klammerte sich noch mehr an ihren Vater.**  
**„Jessica …“ Der ältere Mann zog sie wieder ein Stück weg.**  
**„Nein! Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Du weißt ja nicht, wie das ist! Ich will hier bleiben und nicht hier weg!“**  
**„Ja, aber dein Vater ist psychisch und momentan auch physisch nicht in der Lage, sich um dich zu kümmern.“**  
**„Das ist mir egal! Ich will trotzdem nicht …“**  
**„Es reicht Pet!“**  
**„Aber Dad!“ Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht.**  
**„Geh schon. Du kannst mich doch jederzeit besuchen.“ Er lächelte sanft.**  
**Sie begann noch doller zu weinen, als ohnehin schon und stampfte wütend auf dem Boden auf. „Aber das will ich nicht!“, schrie sie und drehte sich trotzig um, nur um auf schnellstem Weg zum Auto zu gelangen.**  
**„Antonia Petrice Jessica! Was sollte das?!“**  
**„Was sollte was?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihre Lehrerin und gleichzeitig Direktorin herausfordernd an.**  
**„Auf dem Schulhof das! Das du diesen Jungen geschlagen hast!“**  
**„Er ist doch selbst schuld, wenn er meine Eltern beleidigt!“, fauchte sie.**  
**„Das ist keine Rechtfertigung!“, entgegnete die Direktorin und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Du bist 15! Und jetzt reiß dich gefälligst mal zusammen!“**  
**„Was ist ihr Problem?! Vielleicht ist ihnen inzwischen mal aufgefallen, dass mein Vater sich nicht um mich kümmern kann und meine Mutter gestorben ist, als ich 11 war! Mag sein, dass das für sie kein Grund ist. Für mich schon!“ Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro der Rektorin ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.**  
**„Jessica! Jess! Jetzt warte doch mal! Was soll das?“ Er packte sie an der Schulter.**  
**„Nein, Max! Es ist vorbei, okay?! Vergiss, dass da was zwischen uns war!“**  
**„Was?! Du kannst nicht auf die Party Pet. Dazu bist du noch zu jung.“ Meinte ihre Großmutter bestürzt.**  
**„Hey, Pet. Wie geht’s dir?“ Ihr Vater.**  
**„Jess hier bist du ja.“ Ihr Zimmer und ihre beste Freundin. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“**  
**Die Bilder wurden immer mehr und immer verschwommener.**  
**„Petrice, komm doch mal bitte.“ Ihre lächelnde Mutter ging vor ihr die Treppe hinunter.**  
**Von den Stufen aus konnte sie sehen wie ein Polizist das Haus betrat. „Es tut mir leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Melinda bei einem Autounfall schwer verletzt wurde und heute morgen vor wenigen Stunden im Krankenhaus verstarb.“**

„NEIN!“, schreiend schreckte Jessica aus dem Schlaf hoch und saß sofort aufrecht im Bett. „Greg?!“ Sie sah sich panisch um. Er war weg. Tief atmete sie einige male durch, bevor sie aufstand und nach ihrem Wecker sah. 11:30 Uhr. Eigentlich hätte er halb 7 klingeln müssen. So war es zumindest kein Wunder, dass Greg bereits nicht mehr da war. Immerhin musste er ja arbeiten.

-

„Morgen“, wurde sie von Jimmy begrüßt, als sie ins PPTH kam. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Den Umständen entsprechend.“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte er besorgt weiter und kam auf sie zu.  
„Albträume“, gab sie nur müde zurück.  
„Und sonst?“ Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich ihr kurz über den Rücken, ignorierte dabei ihre vom Schnee durchnässte Jacke, bevor er mit ihr Richtung Fahrstuhl ging und sie nach oben fuhren.  
„Greg war weg.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Seufzend schüttelte der Onkologe den Kopf. „Er war heute Morgen ausnahmsweise sogar pünktlich und meinte, er wolle dich nicht wecken.“  
Das würde zumindest erklären, warum der Wecker nicht geklingelt hatte, sie lächelte. „Wenigstens arbeitet er.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als positiv bezeichnen soll.“ Wilson lächelte ebenfalls kurz. „Er sieht ziemlich fertig aus.“ Die beiden Traten aus dem Fahrstuhl und gingen in Richtung der Büros.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wie geht’s dir so?“  
„Bestens, auch wenn mich das nicht ganz kalt lässt, aber es ist immerhin schon 13 Jahre her, von daher, geht’s mir nicht so schlecht.“  
„Selbst ohne Freundin in der Weihnachtszeit?“  
„Ja, auch ohne Freundin in der Weihnachtszeit. Dafür habe ich ja dich und House.“  
Jetzt musste Jessica kichern. „Lieb von dir Jimmy. Ist Greg in seinem Büro?“  
„Mmhm. Müsste er eigentlich.“  
Wilson klopfte ihr noch einmal auf die Schulter, verabschiedete sich dann von ihr und verschwand in seinem Büro, während Jess sich auf den Weg zu Gregs Büro machte.

„Ach noch was!“, hielt er sie noch einmal kurz davon ab zu verschwinden.  
„Was denn?“, drehte sie sich wieder um und legte leicht den Kopf schief.  
„Ähm … House Team stellt schon seit du das erste mal hier warst alle möglichen Vermutungen über dich an.“  
„Ach?“, meinte sie ironisch.  
James sah kurz überrascht aus, bevor er anfing zu grinsen. „Du scheinst es wirklich geschafft zu haben, dass sie unter anderem denken, du seist House' Psychologin oder mit ihm zusammen.“  
„Bin ich das etwa nicht?“ Ihre Stimme spross immer noch über vor Ironie und sie grinste ununterbrochen.  
„Das war geplant?“, brachte James hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man merkt wirklich, dass du und House … naja. Das hätte ich mir zumindest denken können.“  
Sie brach in Gelächter aus. „Ja, das hättest du. Immerhin kennen wir uns jetzt schon extrem Lange.“  
Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Das war ja so klar.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Viel Spaß noch damit.“  
„Oh, den werde ich haben!“ Dann blieb sie plötzlich wieder stehen und kehrte erneut um, um ebenfalls ins Büro des Onkologen zu gehen. „Ich wüsste doch gerne noch, was du darüber weißt. Was genau, vermutet … vermuten Gregs Teams denn?“ Sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches und sah James abwartend an, während sie mit den Fingern auf ihren Beinen herumtrommelte. „Natürlich nur, wenn du nicht zu viel zu tun hast“, fügte sie hinzu.  
Er hob einen Ordner aus dem Regal und schlug ihn auf dem Tisch auf. „Ich denke schon, dass ich ein paar Minuten für dich erübrigen kann. Der nächste Patient kommt erst in einer Stunde.“ Er fing an einige Blätter aus zu heften und Jessica konnte sehen, wie seine Augen über das Papier glitten. „Ich muss allerdings währenddessen das hier bearbeiten.“ Er schob den Ordner beiseite und legte die Blätter vor sich auf den Tisch.  
„Das ist definitiv nicht das Problem.“ Schulterzuckend lehnte sie sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.  
Er sah kurz auf. „Na gut. Was genau willst du denn wissen?“  
„Alles, was du weißt.“ Sie grinste.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er sich wieder den Blättern zu und trug, die Lippen leicht bewegend, irgendwas ein. „Auf keinen Fall, dazu ist definitiv nicht genug Zeit.“  
„Na gut … aber dann zumindest die Gründe dafür, dass sie mich für seine Freundin halten“, meinte sie leicht schmollend.  
„Meinetwegen. Also … du hast ja inzwischen alle schon kennen gelernt-“ Er kritzelte wieder etwas auf das Blatt.  
„Klar. Bin ja schon seit drei Wochen da.“ Sie nickte.  
„Ja … Foreman hat ja scheinbar mitbekommen, dass du House sympathisch findest. Und er war der erste der komisch fand, wie der sich dir gegenüber benommen hat. Dann ist natürlich auch den anderen aufgefallen, wie du und House miteinander umgehen. Außerdem ist wohl letzte Woche jemand vorbeigekommen, als er uns beide zum Essen eingeladen hat.“  
Jessica kicherte. „Ach ja, dieses 'mein Schatz' schon klar.“  
„Richtig, aber auch den Rest. Auch ist wohl jemandem ein Gespräch an eurem Essenstisch aufgefallen. Von wegen Eifersucht und so.“ Der Onkologe blätterte seine Papiere bis zur letzten Seite durch und bearbeitete auch dort einige Punkte, bevor er das ganze wieder einheftete und den Ordner durchblätterte, um erneut etwas herauszunehmen. „Nicht zu vergessen wäre da Cuddy, der natürlich nicht als einzige aufgefallen ist, dass House sich etwas … verändert hat. Wenn man das so sagen möchte. Es war außerdem nicht so normal, als House letzte Woche noch schlechtere Laune hatte als sonst. Hätte zwar an seinem Bein liegen können, was das Team auch zuerst dachte, allerdings ist diese Möglichkeit da auch beliebig erweiterbar, besonders weil es ihm ganz plötzlich wieder gut ging. Und was das Psychologen-Ding angeht, das hat Foreman ja am ersten Tag erfahren und den anderen Erzählt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt wirklich 'ne ganze Menge Hypothesen.“

Jessicas Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Oh, es könnte noch mehr geben.“  
„Lass es bleiben. Ich denke du hast bei ihnen schon genug Verwirrung gestiftet.“  
„Vielleicht.“ Sie legte leicht den Kopf schief.  
„Jessica.“  
„Schon gut. Aber sag mal, woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und er sah auf.  
„Sie haben mich danach gefragt, was sonst?“  
Augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Aber du hast nicht-“, begann sie und brach ab, als sie sah, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und leise seufzte.  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass es mich nichts angeht, solange ihr ihnen nichts sagt.“  
Augenblicklich kehrte das Grinsen zurück. „Danke. Und ich hatte eh vor, es ihnen zu sagen. Kommt ja sowieso irgendwann raus. Aber vielleicht noch nicht jetzt.“ Sie grinste sogar noch etwas breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Eher in den nächsten Tagen. Wie wär's mit der Weihnachtsfeier des Krankenhauses? Greg hat sich immerhin nicht freigenommen, also wird er ja hier sein, und die anderen vermutlich auch. Aber wenn ich es ihnen sage, dann auf meine Art und Weise. Oder auf die Art und Weise von House und mir.“  
James stöhnte einfach nur auf. „Na gut. Ist ja deine Entscheidung … wenn das dann alles war, würde ich sagen, bis … demnächst?“  
„Aber auf jeden Fall. Bis dann Jimmy.“ Immer noch grinsend verließ sie den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu House' Büro.

-

„Hey Greg!“, rief sie, ging um dessen Schreibtisch herum, und küsste ihm kurz auf die Wange. „Wo warst du heute Morgen?“  
„Wollte dich nicht wecken. Wie geht’s dir?“, stellte er ebenfalls eine Frage.  
„Ganz gut denke ich.“ Ihn von hinten umarmend ignorierte sie sein Team und auch sein ehemaliges Team einfach. „So gut wie jeden 20 Dezember halt.“  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest damit vielleicht mal abschließen, das ist immerhin schon eine ganze Weile her.“  
Sie wiegte den Kopf hin und her, nickte dann aber. „Ich habe damit abgeschlossen, aber das ändert leider nichts daran, dass …“  
„-heute der Todestag deiner Mutter ist?“, beendete er den abgebrochenen Satz für sie und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie nur als überfürsorglich bezeichnen könnte.  
„Ja genau.,“ Die Schultern zuckend und leicht lächelnd trat sie zurück und ging zum Fenster, während sie sich jetzt endlich von ihrer Jacke befreite. „Sag mal Greg, was hältst du davon, heute was zu unternehmen? Wir könnten doch essen gehen oder so.“  
„Klar, warum nicht?“ Greg lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und drehte diesen so, dass er Jessica am Fenster stehen sehen konnte. „Wie wär's mit 18 Uhr? Dann hab ich Schluss.“  
„Klingt gut. Sehen wir uns dann hier?“  
„Wenn du mich abholst.“  
„Super. Dann bis später. Ach und-“ Sie wandte sich jetzt auch wieder House Team zu. „-einen wundervollen 4. Advent und man sieht sich vermutlich spätestens zur Weihnachtsfeier wieder.“  
Grinsend drückte sie House erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange, während sie ihre Arme kurz um ihn schlang und ihn dann zusammen mit seinem Team im Raum zurückließ, während sie anschließend das PPTH verließ.  
Zumindest würde der Tag besser enden, als er begonnen hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kap und es war nicht zu verwirrend …  
> Einen wunderschönen 4. Advent und bis dann XD


	5. Erinnerung

„Das war schön heute.“ Lächelnd streckte sie sich und deckte den Tisch ab, an dem sie und Greg gerade ihr Weihnachtsessen zu sich genommen hatten. „Wenn auch nicht ganz so lustig, wie letztes Jahr auf der Weihnachtsfeier des Krankenhauses. Aber zumindest hattest du heute frei.“ Greg grummelte lediglich etwas unverständliches, was sie allerdings als Zustimmung interpretierte.  
Während sie die Teller und das restliche Geschirr in die Spüle legte, nahm sie wahr, wie House hinter ihr zwei Weingläser und eine dazugehörige Flasche aus einem der Schränke nahm und ihnen beiden jeweils etwas von dem Rotwein einschenkte.  
Sie wusste, er hätte lieber etwas anderes alkoholisches getrunken und auch, dass er ihr zuliebe darauf verzichtete. Sie hatte sogar bemerkt, dass er an bestimmten Tagen, wie zum Beispiel ihrem Geburtstag, viel weniger Vicodin eingenommen hatte, als es für ihn normal war. Ja, seit sie vor etwa einem Jahr hier eingezogen war, hatte House sich zumindest in dem ein oder anderen Punkt geändert. Und das extra für sie.  
Bei dem Gedanken grinsend wollte sie sich daran machen, das Geschirr zu spülen, wurde aber von einem Räuspern hinter sich unterbrochen.  
„Was?“ Fragend drehte sie sich um.  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht unseren Abend ruinieren, indem du anfängst abzuwaschen?“ Er hielt ihr eines der Gläser mit der roten Flüssigkeit hin und deutete auf die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. „Komm schon, das ist unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest seit Jahren, dass wir nur zu zweit feiern, mach's nicht kaputt …“ Irgendwie erinnerte er sie gerade an ein kleines drängelndes Kind.  
Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch, während das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht immer breiter wurde. „Meinetwegen. Und was ist im Wohnzimmer anders als hier?“  
Greg verdrehte die Augen und breitete die Arme so aus als wäre der Grund selbstverständlich. „Da ist ein Fernseher? Wir können uns irgendwas ansehen, und uns währenddessen unterhalten. So wie man das an Weihnachten eben macht.“  
„Du bist süß, wenn du versuchst so 'normal' zu sein.“ Sie grinste weiter, folgte ihm dann aber aus der Küche. Das erste was sie bemerkte war, dass Noah es sich auf der Couch so gemütlich gemacht hatte, dass weder sie noch Greg Platz darauf fanden. Er war wirklich gewachsen seit dem letzten Jahr, aber zumindest war er kein dicker Kater.

Grinsend ließ sie sich neben dem Sofa nieder. „Hey Noah.“ Sie streichelte ihn vorsichtig zwischen den Ohren. Der Kater drehte seinen Kopf und begann leise zu schnurren. „Willst du uns nicht Platz machen?“ Noah maunzte nur und streckte sich etwas, blieb sonst aber unbewegt liegen – nahm sogar noch etwas mehr Platz ein, als zuvor, da er jetzt keine Kugel mehr darstellte.  
„Was soll das? Der versteht dich eh nicht.“ Greg stöhnte auf, und stellte sein Glas auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab.  
„Oh Mann!“ Jessica schüttelte den Kopf, stellte ihr Glas ebenfalls ab und hob Noah hoch. Als sie es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte setzte sie Noah auf ihrem Schoß ab und begann ihn wieder zu streicheln, während der sich erneut zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte.  
Greg ließ sich neben ihr nieder und schaltete den Fernseher an. Sofort erschienen die nur allzu bekannten Bilder von 'Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel'. „Oh Gott, ich weiß wieder, warum ich zu Weihnachten den Fernseher auslasse.“  
Laut lachend lehnte sie sich zu ihm herüber und an seiner Schulter an. „Der Film ist doch schön.“ Sie konnte hören, wie Greg schnaubte und lachte noch lauter. „Dann mach ihn halt wieder aus.“  
Wenige Sekunden später war der Bildschirm wieder schwarz und Greg drückte ihr eins der Gläser in die Hand. „Auf uns.“  
„Auf uns!“ Ein leises Klirren ertönte, als die Gläser aufeinandertrafen und sie kurz darauf beide einen Schluck tranken. „Ich muss sagen so zu zweit ist das ganze auch nicht schlecht. Aber letztes Jahr mit den anderen war dennoch schöner.“  
„Ja“, nickte der Diagnostiker. „Besonders als wir ihnen das mit uns erklärt haben.“  
„Oh ja, ich liebe die Gesichter immer noch. Das war das beste Weihnachtsfest, das ich jemals hatte.“  
„Es ist eben doch ein wenig was anderes, wenn man so etwas aus meinem Mund hört.“ Greg legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie fester zu sich.  
„Und wie. Aber wir mussten es ihnen ja irgendwann sowieso sagen.“ Gähnend nahm sie einen erneuten Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stellte es dann wieder auf dem Tisch ab, was den Kater dazu brachte leise zu fauchen. Beruhigend strich sie ihm wieder durchs Fell.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass du dich nicht wieder mit Kai vertragen hast.“ Bei diesen Worten setzte sie sich leicht auf und starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, weshalb der Kater von ihrem Schoß sprang und sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers davon machte, welches sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr mit House teilte, da sie ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen hatte – ursprünglich eine Abstellkammer, sah es inzwischen doch recht stattlich aus. „Ich meine, dass ich froh bin, dass du hier bist und nicht mehr bei ihm.“  
„Danke. Irgendwie … das war doch gut gemeint, oder?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Greg zog sie wieder an sich.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin. Es war irgendwie schön, dass letzte Jahr bei dir zu wohnen. Viel gemütlicher, als alleine.“  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Außerdem ist New York viel zu weit weg von hier. Und vor allem von mir.“  
Jessica konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Wie recht du doch hast. Und jetzt wirst du mich nie wieder los.“ Sie räkelte sich ein bisschen und legt ihren Kopf dann an seine Brust. „Fröhliche Weihnachten“, murmelte sie leise.  
„Dir auch mein Schatz.“ Greg drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
„Ach und-“, begann sie, und klang so, als würde sie fast einschlafen.  
„Ja?“  
Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch, bevor sie noch leiser den Satz beendete: „-du solltest dir endlich mal 'ne neue Freundin suchen, Dad.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich hoffe euch hat auch dieser OS hier gefallen XD  
> (Selbst wenn er ziemlich kurz war.)
> 
> Vielleicht mochte ja auch jemand das Ende und es war nicht allzu offensichtlich :)  
> Außerdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn mir jemand schreibt, was er davon gehalten hat.
> 
> Fröhliche Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr euch allen :D


End file.
